Dance Among the Stars
by Alria
Summary: Cloud dealing with his beloved Aeris's death. A rather short fic written from Cloud's POV, it's sad but sweet. MAJOR Cleris. R&R, please!


Dance Among the Stars

Dance Among the Stars

By Alria

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the FF7 characters or settings.

Author's Note: Just another Cloud/Aeris fic to add to the masses. Different then my other one, but the muse floated down from the sky and bopped me with her magic fairy wand, so I just HAD to do it! Well, anyway, here you go! Enjoy! BTW, this is in Cloud's POV (point of view)

~ * ~

It's been nearly two years now since I last gazed into your emerald green eyes. I can still remember the final time I held you in my arms as you fell from Sephiroth's crimson sword. You looked up at me with those breath-taking eyes, sparkling with a silent message, as a small tear rolled down my pale cheek and landed gently on your angelic face. The look on your facethere was no mistaking it. And the answer is yesI do love you. More then the ocean loves the shore and the bird loves the wind. And I didn't know it until I felt you slip silently from my shaking arms on that cold night. All that time I had been in the presence of an angel and I never even lifted an eyebrow. What a fool I am, taking your radiance for granted. What a fool

My heart won't let me rest anymore. Every night I dream of your warm smile and gentle touch only to wake up to the same dark reality. My pillow will never dry from all the heart-broken tears I've cried on those cold, lonely nights. They all tell me I'm a fool to hang on so long, that I need to accept that you're truly gone. But they're wrong. You're not gone.

I can see you in every new day as the warm sunlight splashes across my tear-stained face. Your face smiles up at me from every red roseevery bead of dew. I can hear your soft voice every time a baby laughs or the playful wind whisks past me. And every time I catch a glimpse of you, I stop and smile for I know that you'll never be truly gone.

I've come to love the rain. Whenever it pours outside, I open my window so it can blow inside on me. When my face is covered in delicate diamonds, I can pretend the tears on my cheeks are not my own but simple raindrops. As the rain pours in, I silently close my eyes and think of you. Every strand of hair, every last freckle, I recreate you in my mind. And then I can pretend you're right there beside me, a warm smile on your face and that same heart-warming look in your eyes. For hours I'll stand by the window, eyes closed, simply basking in the radiance of your beauty. But, no matter how I try, I can never resist the urge to reach out and hold you. When my fingertips touch the air where your face should be, you disappear. I open my eyes and sure enoughthe only thing there is a small puddle of rainwater. My legs become weak as I collapse to my knees, salty tears rolling from my eyes once more.

At night when the skies are clear, I often lay under the bright yellow moon and think. I try to think of other things, really I do, but my heart simply won't let my mind think of anything other than you. It's a hopeless battle to fight, so I'm satisfied to let my broken heart lead the way. And as I look up at the ebony sky, I wonder. Do you dance among the stars? I can almost see your rose colored dress billowing out behind you as you twirl from light to light. And as you fly on your golden wings with your angel friends, do you ever remember me? The one whose love for you strengthens with each passing day? It would seem as if it would be easiest to forget someone like meto go on and lead the life you deserve. Sometimes, I think perhaps you did forget and that I'm only a vague memory in the back of your mindbut then I remember the look on your face. That last, desperate connection before you went limp in my arms. And then I knowI know you'd never forget me.

So I'll live here on earth, greeting the stars with a smile, until the day when I can finally join you in heaven. I'll fly up to the milky clouds on my golden wings and take you in my arms again. You'll smile up at me with tears of joy in your eyes just like you did before. That smile againoh, to see it once again would be worth all the tears shed and pain endured. I'll hold you close and stroke your soft hair, whispering soothing words in your ear. And then, hand in hand and heart in heart, we can finally dance among the stars.

The End


End file.
